Cosmic Pegasus 105WD
It appeared in the Beyblade Metal Fury Movie: The God of Destruction returns Nemesis. Face Bolt: Pegasus III The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs are featured. Fire-like designs now appear above them and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a blue Face Bolt.The wings of Pegasus are seen above the Lightning like designs. It looks like that the wind has touched Pegasus's motif, changing it overall. Energy Ring: Pegasus III Pegasus III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of Pegasus. Unlike the original Pegasus Ring, the wings are much more detailed; albeit even more than Pegasus II, it's predecessor. But whats similar about all 3 versions of Pegasus is that each one always has 2 heads on its energy ring. Its two heads looks more like that of a dragon than that of Pegasus. Although it is not very light, it is still not as heavy as Bull, Aquario, or Kerbecs; despite the fact that it has iron fillings. Pegasus III still has uses in Defense due to it's weight and is a translucent dark blue in color. Prior to release, Pegasus III was described to be heavier due to the iron fillings added to 4D Energy Rings. However, Pegasus III only weighs 3.2 grams which is the exact same as Pegasus II. Fusion Wheel: Big Bang Big Bang is the first 4D fusion wheel to be introduced in the Metal Saga. Big Bang is 50 mm wide, making it the widest fusion wheel upon its arrival. It was a much anticipated part of the newly-arrived 4D System, but performance-wise, Big Bang didn't feature great use in Attack. It is best used with tall Spin Tracks, which not only increases its attack power but it's defense as well. There have also been prominent signs of "Force Smash" from Big Bang, a form of attack in which a downward impact is exerted on an opposing bey. So despite this, Big Bang may be flawed, but is a decent Attack-Type Wheel to say the least. Fusion Wheels like Blitz, Variares, and Beat are much better than Big Bang but in all in all, Big Bang is a decent 4D Fusion Wheel at best. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Big Bang can change between a total of four different Modes, "Directional Attack Mode", "Attack Mode", "Multi-Attack Mode", and "Upper Attack Mode". Its Upper Attack Mode is useful for getting other beys into traps and stadium outs. Due to this, Gingka uses Upper Attack Mode more often rather than the other modes, along with Directional Attack Mode. Its Attack Mode is a superior to the three modes, due to its prominent Attack power. In Multi-Attack Mode however, it suffers from recoil, but still remain as a decent mode. Plastic Wheel Weight: 2.50 grams Big Bang features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Big Bang's Plastic Wheel is a translucent red that bears a three-winged design similar to Storm. As always, these three wings are meant to represent Pegasus' wings and feature a slanted gap between each wing. Big Bang's Plastic Wheel also features two square-like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with Big Bang's Attack Wheel. Attack Wheel Weight: 25.48 grams Big Bang features a Attack Wheel, in which, along with the Metal Wheel, make contact with the opposing Bey. Big Bang's Attack Wheel resembles Storm, just like it's Plastic Wheel. However, it is bulkier and the wings tend to curve upwards rather than Storm's more flatter wings. It also uses three small square-like protrusions sprouting out on each wing, in order for the Plastic Wheel to fit into place and to change Modes. Big Bang's Attack Wheel is coloured metallic silver. Metal Wheel Weight: 13.81 grams The last part of Big Bang is it's Metal Wheel. It is compromised of three, flat, and sharp wings going in a left-ward movement. This makes the overall contact of the Big Bang's Fusion Wheel along with the Attack Wheel. It also is designed to hold the Attack Wheel into place. It is coloured metallic silver. Spin Track: 105 Weight: 1.0 grams Track 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 85,90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. Performance Tip: Wide Defence (WD) Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the second widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD, PD and BWD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two